


Yes or No

by Missy



Category: Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crushes, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Relationship Advice, Romance, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The new barista is cute, but Hellboy's not going to go there.





	Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elasmo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasmo/gifts).



The dark-haired barista was cute as hell, but HB wasn’t going to approach her like that. They were in the middle of their shift, for one, and secondly she didnt seem to appreciate it when dudes bothered her while she’s bubbling up the pots.

With her bare hands, but he considered that one of her charms. 

Abe, bless him, knews exactly what was going on, seeing them shooting desperate glances at one another over pitchers of iced tea as he served them up to hungry, thirsty, confused customers. “Perhaps you could take her to the movies. I wouldn’t suggest a camping trip. That would probably end in a forest fire.”

“Between the two of us, yeah,” Hellboy said, and scratched at his chin – vowing to come up with something.

It took him three tries to ask her out. 

The one that stuck involved a cupcake with ‘Will U Go Out With Me? – HB’ written on it in gel frosting. 

Her smile was bigger than the line of customers snaking out the door when she said yes.


End file.
